1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrench devices and more particularly pertains to a new wrench device for accessing and reaching fasteners which cannot be reached by a conventional socket wrench so that they may be removed or inserted with a conventional power tool or socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrench devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,105 describes a device that includes an offset driving mechanism for engaging threaded fasteners. Another type of wrench device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,136 which includes a socket driving assembly for rotating a socket perpendicular to a drive shaft of a tool. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,720 which includes a mechanism for turning a wrench socket in a manner spaced from a driving shaft mechanically coupled to the wrench socket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to better access fasteners that cannot be reached by a socket wrench due an adjacent obstacle. The device should be able to rotate fasteners using conventional power tools and socket wrenches.